True Love?
by Soft-falling-Raindrops
Summary: PruCan Soulmates Au. When you meet your soulmate, your heart will start to glow. Well, what if your heart starts to glow right as you're being bullied...?
1. Chapter 1

Matthew sighed as he rested his forehead against the cool metal of his locker, closing his eyes briefly. The faint 'drip, drip' of water from one of the showers could be heard, mingling with the distant noise of kids getting ready for their next classes. Letting out a small groan, he pushed himself off the locker and pulled a t-shirt out of it, wincing as he slipped it on.

Gilbert had roughed him up again earlier that day, right before school. The albino's laughter was still ringing in Matthew's ears as he fingered the bruises, letting a puff of air out from between his teeth.

"Hey, _birdie._ "

Matthew squeaked, flushing as he jumped around to face whoever was behind him. Gilbert was standing in the entrance of the locker room, leaning against the frame and smirking. Pushing himself off, he sauntered over to where Matthew was standing, and put a constricting hand on his shoulder.

"I expect you have the homework done, since you certainly took a long enough time in the library." Gilbert sneered, his eyes narrowing as Matthew ducked his head nervously. "W-well, I was talking with Alfred over our class project and I didn't really get it all done..." Matthew whispered, swallowing hard.

"Can't even follow the smallest of commands, can you?"

Matthew's eyes went wide as Gilbert shoved him in the chest, sending the blonde backwards into the wall. His head cracked against the cement wall, and he let out a small moan of pain as he cradled the back of his head in his hands. "I want it done before the day is over, idiot." Gilbert hissed, squatting down and pressing his hand to the center of Matthew's chest to keep him down.

"Okay, okay, I will!" Matthew tried pushing Gilbert off him, but the older had height and strength on his side as he watched the Canadian struggle. A smirk grew on his face as Matthew gave up, glaring up at the albino through his blonde hair. His glasses were knocked askew, and his face was flushed a deep red.

"I'll get the homework done, just let me go." Matthew mumbled, looking away from Gilbert. His head dropped down to his chest, and he closed his eyes slightly as Gilbert laughed. "You better, or-"

Matthew looked up in confusion as Gilbert stopped, and his eyes widened as they fell upon the orb of light glowing underneath Gilbert's t-shirt. Slowly looking down at his own chest, he could see a faint yellow light underneath his own, and his and Gilbert's eyes met at the same time.

"Oh hell no."


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert laughed nervously, backing away with his hands out in front of him. "No, no, it must be faulty. It's gotta be." He said, his eyes flicking anxiously between Matthew's glowing chest and his eyes. "We're not- I'm not-" He stuttered, his eyes wide. Matthew winced as he pushed himself off the ground, steadying himself on the wall behind him.

"I don't know..." He said softly, one hand moving to cover the glow. "I didn't think we were..." His cheeks flushed pink, and he ducked his head, squeaking out a quiet "Sorry" as he ran out of the locker room. The glow died a little bit, but was still visible even as Matthew pulled his hoodie over his head.

Quietly he slipped into the cafeteria, scanning the tables for Alfred. He found his burger loving brother sitting at one of the corner tables, his mouth full as he chatted with Arthur. "Alfred!" Matthew hissed, clutching his hoodie to his chest in an effort to hide the glow. "I need your help."

Alfred turned around, swallowing his mouthful as he grinned at Matthew. "Mattie! Come sit down!" He laughed, tugging on his twin's shoulder and forcing him onto the seat. "Hello, Matthew." Arthur greeted, nodding as he took a sip from his thermos. "Hey... Um, Alfred? I really, really need your help." Matthew mumbled, looking at his twin pleadingly.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Not in here, it's- kind of personal." Matthew fidgeted, and Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Is Arthur allowed to come along? I kind of really don't want to just leave him here." Matthew bit his lip, looking at the Brit seated across from them.

"I won't tell a soul." Arthur nodded, already putting his things away. "... Okay. Alfred, you have to promise not to tell anyone either." Matthew said, looking at his twin sternly. "Dude, my lips are sealed." Alfred chuckled. "What kind of hero would break a secret?"

As they got up and headed through the cafeteria, Gilbert pushed through the doors. Matthew's eyes met his, and they flushed before looking away, each hurrying in or out depending on their direction. Once in the safety of a currently empty lab, Matthew looked outside the door window before turning to Alfred and Arthur.

"Okay, so... Look."

Pulling the hoodie away from his chest, Matthew revealed the yellow glow, now a bright gold. Alfred laughed, his smile wide as he patted Matthew on the back. "Bro, that's awesome! Why would it be so personal?"

Eyes darting between the two, Matthew mumbled in a voice just barely above a whisper "It's Gilbert."

Both Arthur's and Alfred's demeanours instantly changed. "What do you mean it's Gilbert?" Arthur frowned, folding his arms across his chest. "Mattie, Gilbert's like, a total jerk to you! It can't be him. It must be someone else." Alfred protested.

"No, it's him. We were in the locker room, and he pushed me down against the wall, and our chests just- started glowing. There wasn't anyone else nearby." Matthew sighed, and ran a hand through his wavy blonde hair. "I really don't know what to do." He mumbled quietly, taking a seat in an empty chair. "How was this supposed to work out? Like, ever? It's impossible that we'd ever be soulmates."

"Well, I haven't really heard of this thing not working yet." Arthur sighed. "Go and talk with him, see if you can work it out between you two. If it doesn't... Well, I really don't know what to say then."

Matthew turned towards Alfred with pleading eyes, and his twin shrugged helplessly. "Yeah, I don't know what else t'do. Just try it. If you want, we can wait nearby incase he starts beating you up again, or something..."

Sighing again, Matthew shook his head. "No, I'll just go talk to him. Wish me luck." He mumbled, heading towards the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, long time no see! Or, er, read, heh... So sorry I haven't been updating. It occurred to me last night as I lay in bed that 'Crap I haven't updated this in a heck of a long time' SO HERE YOU GO! Sorry for the really long wait, again. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **As always, I don't own Hetalia, nor any of the characters affiliated with it.**

* * *

"FRAANCIS!"

Gilbert tore out of the locker room after a moment of shock, slowing down and walking as a teacher glared at him for running. He almost ran into Matthew and his brother as he pushed through the cafeteria doors, and his cheeks flushed a deep red as he looked away.

He could see Francis and Antonio sitting in the far corner, and as quickly as he could without looking panicked he walked over, sitting beside Antonio and leaning in. "Guys, I have a problem." He hissed, looking around to make sure no one was trying to hear in on the conversation.

"Your chest is glowing, Gilbert. I did not think that would be a problem?" Francis asked, raising an eyebrow at Gilbert as he looked at the Prussian, and to his still faintly glowing chest.

"No no no, that's not- Well, it is kinda, but-" Gilbert groaned, clutching his head and resting his elbows on the table. "You know that kid I pick on, Matthew?" He mumbled, looking up at his friends. They nodded, and Gilbert sighed. "It's him."

A look of realization came onto Francis' face, and Antonio just looked between the two of them confusedly. "It's him what?"

Rolling his eyes, Gilbert gestured to his chest. "The glowy thing! It's him, he's my soulmate or whatever, and I just- I kind of feel like a real douche for picking on him now."

"You should talk to him sometime, and figure it out between you two. It's not going to do any good for either of you if you just ignore this." Francis, ever the love expect, said. Antonio nodded, taking a sip of his drink and putting his tomato down. "Si. It hopefully shouldn't be as hard as it was with me and Lovi!"

All three of them paused and remembered when Antonio and Lovino, Antonio's now-boyfriend, had been sitting at the same table when their chests had started to glow. Both had flushed a deep red, and Lovino began spluttering and finally ran off, leaving Antonio to chase after him. It had been a long time before Lovino spoke to Antonio again, and now they were one of the most adorable couples at the school.

"Hopefully." Gilbert mumbled dejectedly, and Francis patted him on the back. "There's still about seven minutes left for lunch, go look for him!"

* * *

Matthew was dragging his feet as he went down the hall, hands twisting together nervously as he wet his dry lips. His heart was thudding nervously inside his chest, and he let out a gasp as he accidentally ran into someone. "S-sorry!" He apologized quickly, clutching his head and rubbing at it.

"Ja, ja, sorry- Matthew!?"

With wide eyes Matthew looked up, Gilbert staring at him with an equally surprised expression.

"Listen, I'd kind of rather not talk about this but-"

"I-I think we need to talk about-"

They both closed their mouths as soon as they had started speaking, still watching each other. "You first." Gilbert said, and Matthew let out a shaky breath. "Okay. Um, M-my brother Alfred said that it wouldn't be okay if we just ignored this, and that we needed to talk about it..." He ducked his head nervously, glasses slipping down his nose slightly.

"Ja, I was talking with 'Toni and Francis and they said the same thing." Gilbert muttered, and Matthew looked up slightly.

"Do you want to talk about it after school?"

A nervous grin crossed Gilbert's face, and he nodded. "Sure. Uh, see you then?"

"Okay." Matthew smiled back, and they both jumped as the bell rang. "I-I have to get to class!" Matthew exclaimed, turning on his heel ad rushing down the hall. "See you later!"

A huge blush was growing on his cheeks as he ran towards his locker, hands trembling slightly as he struggled to enter the combination properly. He was nervous about meeting Gil, and yet some part of him couldn't help but be excited.


End file.
